Les péripéties du Foot Américain
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabbles sur divers thèmes souvent sur Hiruma parce que c'est mon personnage préféré .
1. Prêt à tout

**Titre : **Prêt à tout.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Lapin rose

* * *

Hiruma était absolument prêt à tout pour faire la promotion de son sport préféré. Il avait par exemple kidnappé Sena et l'avait forcé à devenir l'Eyeshield. Il avait envoyé Cerberus au trousse de Monta. Il manipulait la publicité, stalkait les gens, envoyaient des tonnes de sms, et tout cela sans parler de son fameux carnet de menace qui forçait les gens à obéir à ses volontés.

Hiruma était donc véritablement prêt à tout, même à se déguiser en énorme lapin rose, persuadé qu'ainsi il pourrait même convertir les enfants au football américain, dès leur plus jeune âge.

Bon bien sûr ce serait sans doute plus efficace s'il n'avait pas cet air aussi terriblement effrayant et s'il lâchait sa mitraillette…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis une fana d'Hiruma et de sa manière à être prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Petit malin.


	2. Celle qui ne craignait pas

**Titre : **Celle qui ne craignait pas

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** sous entendu d'Hiruma/Mamori, parce que j'adore

**Thème :** Tu es trop gentil(le) pour ton bien

* * *

Tout le lycée craignait Hiruma, on s'aplatissait devant lui, on était à ses ordres. On craignait l'instant où il allait sortir sa mitraillette, son chien méchant, ou tout simplement son petit carnet de menace. Personne n'osait le contredire, même pas Kurita qui le connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps (et puis Kurita était une bonne poire et laissait toujours Hiruma commander, c'était plus facile ainsi). Sena en avait trop peur pour le contredire. Et les autres ressentaient à peu près la même chose.

Puis il y avait également une sorte de respect envers ce démon qui avait toujours des bonnes idées pour les sortir des pires situations durant les matchs.

Tout le lycée craignait Hiruma. Tous vraiment ?

Non il y avait encore une jeune fille résistante et qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute à ce démon blond.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal à Sena !

S'écriait Mamori se fichant de ses vaines menaces.

Et puis il y avait aussi tous les moments où elle le soutenait, le soignait et écoutait ses silences. Peu importe qu'il se plaigne d'elle ou la menace, elle était toujours là pour bander ses plaies. Mamori ne craignait pas Hiruma et elle était trop gentille pour son bien, c'est pour cela qu'il la trouvait si impressionnante, sans doute.

Mais il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Evidemment.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis super fan de ce couple, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je les adore.


	3. Dis moi ce que tu achètes, je te dirai

**Titre : **Dis-moi ce que tu achètes, je te dirai qui tu es

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Tu achètes quoi ?

* * *

On pouvait définir le caractère des personnages par rapport à ce qu'ils achetaient. Par exemple Mamori, qui était une fan des chouquettes et qui par là montrait son amour pour la bonne pâtisserie comme devait l'avoir une véritable maman. Ou bien Kurita qui achetait des tonnes de gâteaux ce qui représentait son poids et sa gourmandise. Il y avait Monta qui bien souvent prenait des bananes (en certifiant qu'il n'était pas un macaque). Ou encore Shin qui n'achetait jamais de produits électroniques, mais plutôt de la nourriture saine et des outils pour se muscler.

Et finalement il y avait Hiruma, et Sena se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre pour aller faire quelques petites courses.

- Tu vas acheter quoi ?

Question idiote. Le magasin d'arme s'enrichit suite au passage du démon.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.


End file.
